


Our Corners the Same Angle

by sinnerforhire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment at home with sick!Jensen and caring!Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Corners the Same Angle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/gifts).



It's after midnight when Jared finally gets back to the house after his second day of Jensen-less work. He's never had to carry an entire episode by himself before and it sucks exactly as much as Jensen said. He pulls his coat off and shakes some of the water off of it before he opens the door, which he's surprised to find is still unlocked. The lights are still on as well. He locks the door, hangs his coat up, and turns off the hall light, leaving only a thin rectangle of light at the very edge of the wooden floor.

Jared shakes his head and walks into the living room, where the TV is playing an old episode of _Futurama_. Jensen is sound asleep on the couch half-sitting up, Sadie sprawled across his legs, one arm dangling over the side. Harley is curled up on the floor beneath him; when he hears Jared, he stands up and nudges Jensen's hand to wake him. Jared grins when Jensen's fingers find Harley's ear and start scratching before Jensen even opens his eyes.

"You should be in bed," Jared admonishes lightly. Jensen shrugs, eyelids drooping with exhaustion. "You feeling any better?" Jensen shrugs again and looks away, seizing the remote control to turn the TV off. Jared lays the back of one hand on Jensen's forehead. It's still pretty hot, but nothing like the 104-degree-plus inferno of the weekend. He brushes his thumb over Jensen's cheekbone and shoos Sadie off the couch. "Come on, let's get you up to bed." Jared's heart clenches in sympathy as Jensen winces and stiffly gets to his feet. "You need some more Tylenol," he says, deliberately not making it a question even though Jensen couldn't protest if he wanted to--he hasn't been able to talk for three days now.

Jared places a hand on Jensen's back and guides him up the stairs. He sits Jensen down on the bed and grabs a clean t-shirt out of the dresser. "Here," he says, tossing it on the bed beside Jensen. Jensen changes into the new shirt, his movements sluggish and lacking his usual grace. Jared retrieves the Tylenol and water from the nightstand and gives them to Jensen, turning away so he can't see the pained expression on Jensen's face when he has to swallow. It's not strep, just some nasty bacterial infection, and so far the antibiotics haven't helped much.

"Hey, you want some tea? Or a popsicle? Did you eat?" Jensen counts off with his fingers, answers 'yes' to the first and 'no' to the last two. Jared frowns. "You need something to eat. Do you want soup and crackers or the leftover sweet potato casserole?" He'd gotten that from one of the caterers, who said it was the only thing her daughter would eat when she was sick. Jared had tried a bite of it and it _was_ pretty damn good for being organic and sugar-free. Jensen holds up two fingers and Jared grins. "Okay, I'll be right back. Get comfortable." Jensen nods and settles back against the pillows with a wan smile.

Jared puts the kettle on and heats up the sweet potatoes. Harley and Sadie shuffle in and start bugging him for treats, so he gives them each a jerky strip and lets them out one last time. While he's waiting for the kettle to heat, he refills the water dishes and puts the soup bowls and mugs from the last two days in the dishwasher. Jensen insisted that Jared not come home at lunch to check on him and Jared had only agreed if Jensen promised to eat the soup Jared left him and drink at least two cups of tea. So far Jensen seems to be keeping up his end of the bargain.

Jared plates two slices of cold pizza for himself and puts them on the bed tray. The kettle whistles and Jared pours the steaming water into the "Over the Hill" mug he got Jensen for his 30th birthday as a joke. He waits for the tea to steep, then adds a generous amount of honey and a couple drops of vanilla. He takes the sweet potatoes out of the microwave and sets both on the tray. He frowns when he opens the silverware drawer; they're almost out of spoons. He'll have to run the dishwasher later.

Jensen is lightly dozing when Jared enters the bedroom. Jared sets the tray on the bed and lightly taps the spoon against the mug. Jensen's eyes snap open but it's a few seconds before he comes to his senses. Jared glances at the clock on the nightstand. "Well, it's practically breakfast." One corner of Jensen's mouth quirks up in amusement and he accepts the spoon from Jared. Jared sits on the end of the bed and digs into his pizza. Jensen shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "What? Dinner was like five hours ago." Jensen huffs a voiceless chuckle and eats his own food.

After they're done, Jared sets the tray aside. "You need anything else before I go?" Jensen motions him back over and grabs Jared's hand as soon as he's in range. He pulls Jared towards the bed and raises his eyebrows. Jared shakes his head. "I have to leave in four hours, you don't need me waking you up." Jensen sticks his lower lip out in an honest-to-God _pout_ and turns the most pathetic puppy-dog eyes he can muster on Jared.

Jared sighs. "Now, that's just playing dirty." He crawls onto the bed and Jensen immediately throws an arm over Jared's stomach and nestles his head between Jared's chin and shoulder. Jared smiles softly and presses a kiss to Jensen's forehead. Jensen's hair is soft against Jared's jaw and his arm is a pleasantly warm weight across his belly. Jared pulls the quilt up to Jensen's chin and Jensen snuggles closer with a contented sigh. Jensen's hot breath tickles his neck, raising goosebumps on his exposed skin, but Jared doesn't care in the least. He feels the subtle shift of weight and pressure when Jensen succumbs to sleep, feels his breaths even and slow, and savors the intimacy, the way Jensen just _fits_ in ways none of his other lovers have. He hates saying that Jensen "completes" him because it's the corniest line ever, but the sentiment is true. They fit together like puzzle pieces--Jensen filling in the spaces where Jared is lacking, their edges the same length, their corners the same angle.

When Jared falls asleep, he's smiling ear to ear.


End file.
